


I wanna sleep next to you, but that’s all I wanna do right now

by theKasiaLin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 5, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, post alien invasion, secret relationship au, starts at the end of the crossover (LoT s02e07)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: Barry knows that keeping their relationship secret is the best option for now, but sometimes he wishes he could just get some pda…





	I wanna sleep next to you, but that’s all I wanna do right now

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for day 5 of Olivarry Week 2017  
> The title comes from "Talk Me Down" by Troye Sivan, which actually inspired me to write this fic
> 
> Huge thanks to [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) for the beta.  
> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The last few months were rough for Barry. First, he screwed everything up with the Flashpoint. He just wanted to have his parents again but the other reality wasn’t perfect either. None of his friends knew him anymore, and the worst part was that Oliver was not there.

When Barry came back to this reality, things weren't much better. He’s screwed up people’s lives. And there was this Alchemy guy and all the metas he created. And then came the aliens. He called on Oliver for help and support. Being with Ollie always gave him a sense of security. But this time, they needed more people, more power. And still, with everyone, even with Supergirl, they still almost failed.

In the end, they managed to beat the aliens and that was undoubtedly a thing to celebrate. The party with everyone was nice and fun but it was not what Barry craved. He just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. He needed it, needed to feel the closeness.

But he couldn’t get it, not without giving everything away. After they got together, they decided to keep it a secret. It was safer this way, considering what their lives were like. But hiding their relationship meant that they couldn’t always do what they wanted. It meant that Barry had to keep the distance. Sure, he could still go up to Oliver and talk to him. But during a party like this… well, they managed to exchange just a few words before Kara walked over to them. There couldn’t be just the two of them. It would be suspicious if they spent the whole party together...

Barry just hated that. But he started to be good at keeping appearances. His fake smile was really convincing now.

Currently, he glances over to the other side of the room where Oliver is chatting with Diggle. He knows they are just friends but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel a pinch of jealousy at the physical intimacy between them. Barry feels his mood go sour. He sighs, takes a glass of champagne from the table and downs it immediately, even though he knows it’ll have no effect. He wonders briefly if maybe he should ask Kara if she has some stronger alien alcohol which would make him drunk… That would be great just now.

\-----

Oliver squints his eyes when he sees Barry drink the entire glass of champagne all at once. Not because it would make Barry drunk or sick, his metabolism is way too fast for that, but because it means that his boyfriend’s feeling down.

They didn’t have much time for each other lately. If it wasn’t for this crisis, who knows when they would have met next. Of course, they kept in touch and he tried to support Barry as much as he could, but sometimes it just wasn’t enough. He shakes his head and glances back at Dig. He sighs and forces himself to continue the conversation despite the fact that all he wants to do right now is run up to his boyfriend and kiss him so that he’d forget all that bothers him.

That has to wait for after the party.

\---

The party is over and now it’s just the two of them, in a pub and with a beer. It’s not very romantic but it’s as good as an impromptu date can be, really. They usually don’t have many occasions to go out like that but since Oliver already was in Central City, they had to take advantage of that opportunity.

Oliver sips his beer and glances over at Barry. His hand itches to touch the other man, but the pub’s not private enough. He takes another sip and makes his mind focus back on their conversation.

“I'm just saying, next time, I'm gonna get you.”

“I'm just saying, I beat you twice,” answers Barry, making Oliver frown.

“The first time was a tie.”

“And the second time? “

“There were no witnesses the second time,” he responds and hears Barry chuckle.

“Superspeed arrow duels. Our lives aren't exactly normal...” Barry whispers after a moment. Oliver glances at him.

“I told Kara that I was looking to reclaim some normal,” he says and shakes his head. “Thinking on it now, I'm... I'm not so sure.”

“I know what you mean. We both got a look at what life would look like normal,” Barry responds thoughtfully.

“It would've been happy.”

“But not full,” Barry adds.

“No,” Oliver agrees with a small smile. “No, nowhere close.”  _ Not without you _ he adds in his head, hoping Barry knows that.

“To things not being normal,” Barry proposes a toast and Oliver turns to him. He takes in Barry’s face and knows that something is wrong. His smile is not reaching these beautiful eyes. Yet, he decides to play along. For now.

“To life being full,” he says and they clink the bottles.

They sit in the pub for some more time, finishing their beers and talking about everything and nothing. Oliver steals occasional glances at his boyfriend and keeps seeing the same thing. Hunched shoulders, sad eyes. With a sigh, he puts an empty bottle at the counter.

“What do you say we get out of here,” he says, bringing Barry’s attention. The other man looks confused at first but finally nods and puts down his own bottle. They get up and make their way to the exit. 

When they’re outside, Oliver takes in a breath of the night air. He feels Barry hovering uncertainly behind him. He turns around and smiles at his boyfriend.

“Let’s go home, together.”

For the first time that night, he sees Barry’s true smile.

\---

Oliver lies down on the bed and opens his arms invitingly. It takes just a fraction of a second before Barry’s in his embrace, snuggling in to get as much contact as possible. Oliver closes the embrace with a warm chuckle and kisses the top of Barry’s head.

“Here’s my cuddle-bug,” he says and gets a muffled grunt as a response which only makes him chuckle more. 

Barry tips his head back and pouts.

“You’re shaking when you’re laughing.”

“My bad, my bad,” he responds, trying to calm himself down. Barry snuggles back in and Oliver feels his lips tugging into a smile. He raises one of his hands and starts combing Barry’s hair with his fingers which earns him an almost-purr.

“I missed you so much,” Oliver hears after a while.

“I missed you, too.”

“It’s just so hard...”

“I know, but it’s safer that way. Especially now, with Prometheus.”

“You don’t have to always protect me,” Barry grunts and Oliver kisses his head again.

“I know, but I want to, if I can,” he says and feels Barry sigh. “I could say that when this is over we’re gonna tell everyone, that we’re gonna really be together, but in our line of work I can’t promise you that…”

“I know that, Ollie. I’m not asking you to come out. I just want to spend more time with you.”

“I think we can try to arrange that,” Oliver answers just as Barry tips his head back again and then reaches up for a kiss, and Oliver willingly complies.


End file.
